


Of Stuffies and Butt Plugs

by zhyixingie



Series: Of Daddies and Pretty Babies [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little, M/M, Punishment, Smut, daddy dom, side Kris/Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: Chanyeol absolutely hated school.In which Chanyeol brings home a bad grade to his Daddy who decides he needs to be punished.





	Of Stuffies and Butt Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> AYYE I told ya'll you'd be getting another one of these, and a lot of people asked to see more of what Chanyeol is like at uni and more of his and Kyungsoo's dynamic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~! <3
> 
> side note; Kyungsoo is older than Chanyeol in this!
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               Chanyeol absolutely hated school.

               Chanyeol didn’t hate very many things – ‘hate’ was just too negative of a word, and he always liked to look on the bright side of things anyways. There were only a couple things Chanyeol couldn’t help his hatred of though. If he had to put them in a list they would be;

  1. School
  2. Tomatoes
  3. When his Daddy is mad at him.



               And, currently, two of those things were happening – or, were going to happen.

               “What did you get?” Baekhyun groaned next to him, scrubbing a hand over his face and brushing his dyed red hair out of his face. “My dad is actually gonna beat me – my parents are so fucking strict about grades, they’re gonna _flip_ ,” Baekhyun whined, leaning into Chanyeol’s space to try to look at his test. Chanyeol gripped it against his chest where his heart was ramming against his ribcage. He could already feel the sweat gathering on the back of his neck and tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. “Is it that bad?” Baekhyun gaped at his red eyes.

               “Y-yeah,” Chanyeol said, his voice breaking as he handed his friend the paper.

               “Holy shit, dude, you’re usually good at Mandarin!” Baekhyun stared at him in awe. “What happened?”

               “I didn’t get to study much,” Chanyeol bit his lip, taking back the paper with the big, red ‘F’ written in the corner with a little ‘32%’ circled next to it.

               “At least you don’t live with your parents,” Baekhyun hummed, “So no one will be too mad.”

               “Daddy will be,” Chanyeol breathed quietly to himself. He looked at Baekhyun and spoke up a bit so the other could hear him, “my boyfriend helps me pay for school, so he’ll probably be annoyed to see my grades slipping.”

               Baekhyun had become one of Chanyeol’s closest friends – at university, at least. Baekhyun would never be like Hunnie or Nini to Chanyeol, but Baekhyun was still pretty understanding and fun to hang out with, even if he didn’t understand Chanyeol’s obsession with all things cute and pink. He was glad for the shorter boy’s company when he was so upset with himself. “Kyungsoo has always seemed nice though – he won’t be too mad,” Baekhyun assured him. Chanyeol wanted to point out that Baekhyun had never met Kyungsoo, nor did he know how angry the smaller man could get. “Plus, it’s only Mandarin – it’s not like it’s for your major, really,” Baekhyun pointed out.

               “But I need a good overall GPA to get into law school,” Chanyeol muttered. Chanyeol didn’t even want to be a lawyer, he only agreed to it because his daddy told him he could get him a job at the law firm once he graduated – and working with daddy would make having a big boy job easier.

               The class was shuffling around them and Chanyeol got to his feet, shoving his test far into the bottom of his bag and trailing out after his bubbly friend who was already over getting a 55% on his own test and was jabbering on about the party he was going to go to. “Do you wanna come?” Baekhyun grinned at him, poking Chanyeol in the shoulder.

               “No, that’s okay, Thursday is date night,” Chanyeol hummed. It probably wouldn’t be after his daddy saw his grade. He always loved date nights – usually involving making dinner together and curling up on the couch for the next movie Chanyeol had been dying to see. Tonight he had been vibrating with excitement at getting to watch the latest Marvel movie, but his excitement was already diminishing.

               “Ah, okay! Hey, do you mind if I come over? I wanna go over these answers I didn’t get,” Baekhyun hummed.

               “Dude,” Chanyeol glared at him. “I did worse than you – how would I be helpful?”

               “Didn’t you say your boyfriend speaks Mandarin?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

               “How the hell do you remember that?” Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun just grinned at him.

               “Plus I want to meet him! He wasn’t there the last time I was over,” Baekhyun reminded him. “I wanna meet mystery man.”

               “He’s not exactly a mystery,” Chanyeol grumbled. “We’ve been dating for six years – just look at my Instagram sometime.” Chanyeol prided himself on the adorable selfies he would post the pictures from their travels he had compiled. His Instagram was almost solely him and his daddy.

               “He’s a mystery to me!” Baekhyun whined. “Let me meet him!”

              Chanyeol bit his lip but nodded anyway. Baekhyun cheered as they stopped to wait for the bus. Chanyeol slid his phone out of his pocket, intent on sending his daddy a text to tell him his friend was coming over, but found it dead in his palm. He mentally kicked himself – he had forgotten to plug it in the night before to charge and woke up to it in the red zone. Today was Kyungsoo’s day off – so, hopefully he would be home and wouldn’t be too upset that Baekhyun was coming over.

               “You should bring your boyfriend to the party,” Baekhyun hummed suddenly.

               “Wha-” Chanyeol stuttered. “Why… why would I do that? He’s old,” Chanyeol tried to brush it off. “Why do you want me to come so badly anyways?”

               “I wanna see you drunk,” Baekhyun laughed, poking at him again. Chanyeol cowered slightly, batting at Baekhyun’s prodding fingers and quickly escaped him by jumping onto the bus. It was packed, so he had to stand and grip the railing above him – one perk of being tall was actually being able to reach things without difficulty. He laughed at Baekhyun who had to stand on his toes to comfortably hold the rail.

               “I don’t drink,” Chanyeol said to him. “So I wouldn’t be any fun.”

               “Why not?” Baekhyun furrowed his brow.

               Chanyeol swallowed – he didn’t drink because Daddy told him it wasn’t good for him. Daddy also didn’t like it when Chanyeol was intoxicated at all; he said Chanyeol got too bold. “It gives me a headache,” he said instead.

               “Lame,” Baekhyun sniffed.

               The two of them got off a few stops later and Chanyeol let Baekhyun chat at him about the boy he had a crush on in his Romanticism class. “He’s just really cute, man,” the redhead whined. “And his voice – like, _wow_. Did you know I was in my high school chorus? I thought I was pretty good, until I heard Jongdae – he’s incredible. I’ve never heard someone hit those type of notes. And, recently, he dyed his hair blonde and I kinda wanna pet it – is that weird to say?”

               “Nah, not weird,” Chanyeol laughed as he pulled out his key to the townhouse they had stepped up to.

               “I don’t know if he’s gay though,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I get the vibe that he is but like, he also flirts with the girls in our class all the time too – or he’s just _really_ friendly, which is totally valid too.”

               “Just ask him out,” Chanyeol shrugged, shoving the door open.

               “Hey Baby, is that you?”

               Chanyeol jumped and turned quickly, “Hey Kyungsoo Hyung! Yeah, I’m home,” He called, kicking off his shoes and shoving them and Baekhyun’s to the side.

               “Why are you calling me tha-” Kyungsoo turned the corner and blinked at Baekhyun who grinned at him. “Oh, whose this?”

               “I’m Baekhyun!” The boy hopped over to him happily and shook Kyungsoo’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you, Chanyeol talks about you all the time,” he said all in one breath. He glanced over his shoulder at Chanyeol, “he’s not that old.”

               “You said I was old?” his daddy raised an eyebrow at him.

               “Baekhyun asked if we wanted to go to a party,” Chanyeol explained.

               “Oh,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Then yeah, I’m old.”

               “Is it okay that he’s over?” Chanyeol asked, biting his lip.

               “Hm,” Kyungsoo hummed noncommittally, pulling away his hand and heading back into the living room.

               “He’s so cute,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, wriggling his eyebrows. “I bet he’s great in bed – am I right?” Chanyeol gaped at him.

               “Dude, what the fuck?”

               “He just looks like he’d be so cute on his back,” Baekhyun giggled, pinching Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol’s cheeks went pink, but he held his tongue in correcting Baekhyun on just how wrong he was about their dynamic. “Kyungsoo Hyung,” Baekhyun called as he walked in the direction the older had gone. “Chanyeolie told me you speak Mandarin – would you mind helping me with a few things?”

               “Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo glanced up from his laptop he had balanced on his lap. “You guys got your exams back today, right?” He leaned over to wrap an arm around Chanyeol’s waist where he was sat on the arm of the couch. He squeezed his hip questioningly as Chanyeol refused to look him in the face. “How’d you do, Channie?” Chanyeol just shook his head slightly and glanced over at Baekhyun who was already pulling his paper out of his bag and shoving it at Kyungsoo.

               “I don’t get what I did wrong here,” he whined, pointing at the grammar section.

               Kyungsoo glanced it over and grabbed a pen he had stashed on the side table, pointing at a few things Baekhyun had written. “It’s not you grammar – it’s the fact that you’re using the wrong character. This means ‘to make’ but more in the sense of ‘to build’ so it makes the sentence awkward.” Baekhyun groaned loudly, grabbing his paper back and scribbling on it to correct his mistakes. “What about you, Chanyeolie, do you need help?” Kyungsoo asked, pointedly squeezing Chanyeol’s knee. He glanced over at his daddy to see a suspicious look in his eye and his eyebrow raised.

               “Maybe later,” he whispered, looking down again.

               “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said sternly, making him jerk his neck up to look at him. “Let me see your test.” Chanyeol chewed on his lip but bent down and grabbed his backpack. He handed over the crumpled paper and watched as his daddy’s face went stoic as he unfolded it. “I thought you said you were going to do well this test,” He muttered, looking over at Chanyeol. “That was why I let Sehunnie and Nini come over to play – because you said you had already studied.”

               “I did,” Chanyeol said, panicked. “I swear, I studied, but… but I don’t – I don’t know what happened, I just spaced.”

               “Dude why are you getting so mad? It’s not like you’re his dad or something,” Baekhyun questioned, raising his eyebrow at Kyungsoo who turned to him with a scowl.

               “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said through a clenched jaw. “I’m sure you’re a nice boy and all, but Chanyeol didn’t actually ask if you could come over, and he got a horrible score on a test. As the person who pays rent for this house and pays his college tuition, I think it’s in my right to be a bit mad at him for inviting someone over without my consent and for him failing a class I’m paying for. So, I think I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

               “Kyungsoo Hyung, he only just got here though,” Chanyeol mumbled.

               “Do you really think back talking is going to help you right now?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at him sharply.

               “To think I said you were cute,” Baekhyun huffed, climbing to his feet. “Chanyeol, you shouldn’t let your boyfriend push you around like this.”

               “But he is right,” Chanyeol whispered, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I told you he pays for my schooling, I need to do well.”

              “Whatever dude,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

               Chanyeol winced as he heard the door slam shut as the redhead walked out. “Chanyeol I’m very disappointed in you,” Kyungsoo said, standing up and looking down at Chanyeol.

               “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Chanyeol hung his head, chewing on his lip.

               “Why didn’t you text me to ask if a friend could come over?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “My phone was dead,” Chanyeol said. “He asked if he could come over and I didn’t know how to say no…”

               Kyungsoo sighed and Chanyeol could tell he was running a hand through his hair even without looking up. “You need to be more confident in yourself, sweetheart – if you don’t want someone to do something you need to tell them. You knew I was going to be upset about your grade, didn’t you?”

               Chanyeol nodded furiously, “I’m sorry for getting a bad grade, Daddy,” he whimpered.

               “You told me you studied – did you lie to daddy?”

               “No!” Chanyeol looked up with wide eyes. “I swear I did! I forgot… to do a bit of homework… but I really did study for this test!”

               “Then what happened?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “I dunno,” Chanyeol bit his lip.

               “You know what this means though, right?” Kyungsoo hummed, reaching out to thread his fingers through Chanyeol’s cotton candy colored hair. “Baby needs to be punished – baby needs to know he can’t be getting these kinds of grades, and disobeying Daddy’s rule of asking before friends come over.”

               “Please,” Chanyeol whimpered. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I don’t want-”

               “You’re sleeping in your own bed tonight,” Kyungsoo spoke over him. “And no dinner – go to your room and study what you did wrong on this test so you don’t get it wrong again on the next one, got it?”

               “But Daddy, I’m hungry,” Chanyeol frowned.

               “Only good boys get Daddy’s cooking,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               If Chanyeol could add one thing to his list of things he hated, it would also be that he hated sleeping in his own bed. He liked his room, liked the soft lavender color Daddy had let him paint the walls, he liked the desk lined with cute decorations and cute notebooks and cute pens, he liked the huge pile of stuffies he got to cuddle with when he wanted a nap and Daddy was working, and he even liked the bed itself with how it had enough space for him to sprawl out without his feet falling over the edge. But he did _not_ like sleeping without his Daddy. His Daddy was definitely the most cuddle-able thing in the world and he liked winding around the smaller man and nuzzling into his chest or letting his Daddy hold him close where Chanyeol was the little spoon. He shut his door quietly and raced over to the bed, flopping down onto it and holding his hands over his face. He refused to cry about this – he knew he was going to be in trouble. He sniffled to himself and decided to ignore Daddy again and not study – he would never know anyways since Chanyeol was sure he was alone for the rest of the night. He tugged a bear into his arms and shut his eyes. His mind was exhausted from the day, so all he really wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything.

               Although Chanyeol knew he definitely fell asleep alone that night, with his stomach growling and clenching the Rilakkuma to his chest, he woke up to a weight on his stomach the next morning. He blinked blearily around the room that was awash in a light glow from the sun peeking through his blinds, and noticed the clock on his wall said 6:45 – fifteen minutes before his alarm for school would be going off. He glanced up sleepily to see his daddy sitting on his stomach, looking down at him. “Daddy?” He croaked out, throat dry and scratchy with sleep. “What are you doing?”

               “You didn’t really think your only punishment would be sleeping by yourself, did you?” Kyungsoo hummed, pinching at Chanyeol’s nipples through his night shirt, making him squirm and shove at his daddy’s hands. “I always praise you so much on how you’re not a brat like Junmyeon Hyung’s babies, and that you’re always so good for me – it’s not often that I have an opportunity to really punish you.”

               Chanyeol was suddenly wide awake as he stared up at the black haired man who was now running his hands up and under Chanyeol’s thin shirt, stroking over his ribs and stomach. “I said I was sorry though,” Chanyeol mumbled out. “I… I also have school today – I need to get ready soon,” Chanyeol said in confusion. Even the small punishments he would get usually got dragged out and ended up with Chanyeol exhausted from having his daddy pound into him until he was a pliant, limp mess of limbs that just wanted to sleep and cuddle; not exactly ideal for seven in the morning on a school day.

               “That’s fine,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “We’re trying something new today.”

               Chanyeol perked up slightly at that. “What are we doing?” He asked, trying not to show the excitement in his voice. He and his daddy had been together for six years now – since he was only a sophomore in high school and his daddy was a freshman in college. When they discovered Kyungsoo’s enjoyment of dominating over Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s kink for being dominated, they had experimented with plenty of things, but it had been a while since they had tried ‘something new.’

               “Bad boys don’t get to know that kind of information,” his daddy shook his head and patted Chanyeol on the hip. “Now, show me your ass.”

               Chanyeol immediately turned onto his stomach and raised himself onto his knees so his face was still pressed into the sheets as soon as Kyungsoo stepped off his stomach. He bit his lip and clenched and unclenched his pillow in his fist. He could hear Kyungsoo shuffling behind him, but still let out a noise of surprise when his boxers were pulled down to his knees. “Daddy~” He whimpered and glanced back over his shoulder. He gasped, eyes going wide as a moan was ripped from his throat as he felt his daddy’s tongue slide over his hole. “Wha-Daddy!”

               “This is all you’re getting for prep,” Kyungsoo said simply as he thrust in a single digit that Chanyeol could tell had only been coated with spit. “This is supposed to be your punishment – it’s not going to feel nice.” Chanyeol just whimpered louder as his daddy pumped his finger only a handful of times before pulling back. Chanyeol suddenly felt a cold, blunt object being pressed against his hole.

               “Wha-?” He held himself up on one arm, looking back at what his daddy was doing. Kyungsoo pushed his shoulders back down, grumbling at him to stay put. Chanyeol winced as the object was pressed harder. “Ah-! Th-that hurts, daddy,” he jerked away. Kyungsoo gripped his hips hard to keep him in place, suddenly pressing the thing harder into him. Chanyeol jerked as he felt it breach the ring of muscles and slide in.

               “There we go,” Kyungsoo mumbled, smacking his ass hard enough that Chanyeol knew it would be red in a few moments. “You’re not to take that out all day today – if I find out you did, you’re going to be in much more trouble than you were before.”

               Chanyeol wriggled his hips slightly. Whatever it was felt heavy within him, and slightly cold, and it jostled with each of his movements. Slowly, he sat up, putting his weight on his hip so he could look back at it. Kyungsoo was looking at him with amusement as he reached around himself to feel a cold, hard object pressed snugly against his skin. “What is it?” he blinked.

               “You said you wanted a butt plug like Nini,” Kyungsoo hummed, reaching forward to pull it out slightly before pushing it back in with a twist of his wrist, making Chanyeol jump and gasp. “This is your punishment for yesterday.”

               “I… I have to leave it in… all day?” Chanyeol’s cheeks were pinking just at the thought. He had classes today, as well as it was a Friday so his friends and him always went out to get lunch together since they were all on campus at the same time. He could barely shift his weight without feeling the heavy object inside of him – how was he supposed to pay attention in his lectures?

               “Yup,” his daddy nodded simply. He stood and grinned at Chanyeol, “Come on, Channie, time to get ready for school.”

               Chanyeol couldn’t tell if he was extremely uncomfortable or extremely turned on as he was forced to change into his clothes for the day and sit patiently at the kitchen table for his breakfast, and then ride the bus to the campus. He felt like his cheeks were permanently red, and he could feel Kyungsoo smirking at him as he wandered around getting ready, and even patted directly onto the handle of the plug as he told him goodbye. The bus, luckily, wasn’t very crowded, but Chanyeol felt like everyone knew what was going on – which was completely irrational – but he felt like all eyes were on him as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. How on earth did Nini do this all the time for his daddy? Chanyeol was already about to give up and take the worse punishment and he hadn’t even made it an hour. His insides were just continually flipping with sudden spikes of arousal as the plug brushed teasingly against his prostate, and his dick had seemed to stay at a consistent half erection. He felt like he was going to die.

               He managed to make it to his lecture hall without walking too strangely, and by the time he stepped into the room he was feeling a little more confident and finding he quite liked the constant pressure and stretch. He was just thinking how easily the day was going to be when a hand suddenly fell hard on his ass, making him squeal and jump a foot in the air. “Hey man,” Baekhyun greeted him, “Did you tell your boyfriend to back off yesterday?” the redhead questioned as they both walked over to their usual seats. If the other noticed the redness in Chanyeol’s face and the sweat on his brow he didn’t say anything.

               “No,” Chanyeol mumbled, embarrassed by how breathy his voice came out. He cleared his throat slightly before continuing, “he gets really mad kinda easily – it’s better to not argue with him at all.”

               “That’s kinda fucked up – he was acting like he was your parent or something,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Boyfriends should be supportive of each other – he shoulda been all like ‘oh it’s okay! We can watch a movie to make you forget about your bad grade’ rather than bringing you down even more.” Chanyeol just shrugged noncommittally. He and Kyungsoo had their ways of doing things – a dynamic that worked for both of them even if it ended up with Chanyeol having a butt plug shoved in his ass all day as a punishment. He couldn’t exactly explain that to Baekhyun though.

               Paying attention was just as hard as Chanyeol expected. His hand was slightly shaky and very clammy as he tried to scribble down notes as the professor went over their previous test – one apparently half the class had failed. He knew he had to do well on the final exam to pull through with the ‘B’ he needed and Kyungsoo expected from him. But, Mandarin wasn’t nearly as fun as the thoughts running through Chanyeol’s head about what was going to happen when he got home later that day.

               “You missed a killer party yesterday, by the way,” Baekhyun commented as they stood up when lecture was let out.

               “Parties aren’t my scene,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Plus, it was a Thursday – you do realize most people don’t still party on Thursdays.”

               “Thirsty Thursday, man,” Baekhyun laughed loudly. “Plus, we’re going to be seniors – and it’s the summer! Why wouldn’t we party it up every chance we get?”

               “Because we’re still in school?” Chanyeol fired back.

               “You’re too serious,” Baekhyun laughed again before dragging Chanyeol out by the hand. With such a small, feisty boy dragging him along by the wrist, and his own little secret, Chanyeol couldn’t help blushing to himself about what a push over he really was. Tiny, aggressive boys apparently seemed to be his weakness since he could never tell Baekhyun ‘no’ (to things that weren’t parties and alcohol) and let him drag him around like his own personal doll. “I hope they have pizza today,” the redhead said suddenly as they neared the only dining hall that was opened during the summer and that happened to be all the way across campus from their class. “I haven’t had pizza in ages.”

               “I want Pad Thai,” Chanyeol said after a moment, “Or Pho.”

               “Pho? Dude, it’s like ninety degrees out,” Baekhyun poked at his tank top that was hanging off his lanky frame. “Soup is way too hot for summer.”

               “Fine, then noodles,” Chanyeol grumbled and followed the smaller into the building. They each swiped through and went to find their typical table for Fridays. Baekhyun suddenly stopped dead, nearly making Chanyeol run into him. “Aiy- Baekhyun, what the heck?” Chanyeol scowled at him.

               “Wh-why is Jongdae sitting with our friends?” Baekhyun turned, whispering in panic.

               Chanyeol squinted, looking over at their usual table that had all the familiar faces he was used to, plus one extra. He grinned to himself as he took in the boy Baekhyun was pining over – he was cute, with strong features that reminded Chanyeol of a cat and dusty blonde hair. “Maybe he knows Minseok,” Chanyeol said, nodding at the fact that said blonde boy was laughing loudly at something their small friend had said.

               “Jeez, why’d he have to be here today?” Baekhyun whined. “I don’t look cute! And I have a headache from yesterday and this shirt hasn’t been washed in like three days and-”

               “It’ll be fine,” Chanyeol chuckled, shoving Baekhyun forward. “Hey guys,” Chanyeol grinned and waved at their friends.

               Minseok looked up and waved back at him while Yixing and Luhan barely glanced up from the video they were watching on their phone, giggling to each other and whispering in Mandarin Chanyeol could vaguely pick up. “Hey guys, this is Jongdae,” Minseok said in his quiet voice, motioning to the blonde sitting beside him.

               “Baekhyun!” Jongdae grinned at the redhead who sat down awkwardly on his other side. Chanyeol said down slowly next to Yixing, wincing only slightly as he felt the plug pushed deeper inside himself. “How are you?”

               “I’m good,” Baekhyun nodded in greeting. “I didn’t know you knew Minseok.”

               “We’re in Orgo together,” Minseok shrugged.

               “I’m in Romanticism with Baekhyun,” Jongdae hummed to Minseok’s confused look directed at Baekhyun.

               “I’m Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said, reaching across Baekhyun to shake the boy’s hand; he really was cute, almost as cute as Nini or Sehun. Chanyeol liked how the corners of his mouth tilted upwards even when he wasn’t smiling. “Nice to meet you.”

               “Nice to meet you too,” Jongdae said happily.

               Chanyeol let his friend’s conversations blend into the background of his mind as he pulled out his notebook and began looking over notes, comparing what they had learned today with his test. It seemed that he had simply screwed up a few key grammar points, as well as fucked up his spelling way too many times. He had been pretty tired the day of the test, but hadn’t wanted to bring it up to his daddy in case he said they would never have playtime during school nights again or something. Chanyeol tapped his pen nervously as he mouthed words over to himself, trying to engrain the key sentences of the chapter into his mind. “Do you like Rilakkuma?” Chanyeol blinked and glanced up at Jongdae who was staring at him. He looked down at the notebook he had open that was covered in the cute bear and the pen he had bought that also sported the character.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol laughed, trying to brush it off.

               “Chanyeol loves cute things,” Baekhyun butted in, obviously not liking Jongdae’s attention being diverted from himself. “He has tons of stuffed animals in his room!”

               “Really?” Jongdae blinked at him before grinning widely. “I love Rilakkuma too! I have a bunch of them, but I’d never seen notebooks or pens before though.” Chanyeol was surprised by the other boy’s words, and could tell Baekhyun and Minseok were shocked too. Though, most people probably looked at him and were confused by his love of cute things.

               “Really?” Chanyeol asked, smiling sheepishly. “My boyfriend and I went to Japan for his business trip last summer – they have entire stores dedicated to Rilakkuma, so he let me buy a bunch of stuff while we were over there.”

               “I wanna go to Japan,” Jongdae whined, pouting cutely. “Why did he have to go there?”

               “He works at law firm,” Chanyeol shrugged. “He has to travel for cases sometimes.”

               “He’s a lawyer?” Jongdae gaped at him.

               “No, no,” Chanyeol laughed. “He works the computers and keeps files from getting lost and keeps emails and stuff secure.”

               “Wow, that’s so legit,” Jongdae hummed. “Is your boyfriend a lot older?”

               “Nah, not too much, only a few years,” Chanyeol shrugged.

               “Not everyone is into old men like you, Jongdae,” Minseok giggled from next to him. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun stiffen next to him. “How much older is Kris?”

               “Only seven years,” Jongdae whined at him.

               “Whose Kris?” Baekhyun asked quickly, staring at Jongdae.

               “My… boyfriend,” Jongdae shrugged, leaning forward to grab his drink and take a sip.

               “Oh,” Baekhyun deflated.

               “Seven years is a big gap,” Chanyeol piped up, trying to keep the others from noticing the grey cloud appearing above Baekhyun’s head and the pout on the boy’s lips.

               “Yeah, but he’s great,” Jongdae shrugged.

               “You just like him cause he’s like a sugar daddy,” Minseok rolled his eyes.

               “We’re _dating_ ,” Jongdae countered. “Sugar daddies you aren’t actually in a relationship with.”

               “Well, he buys you everything,” Minseok grumbled.

               “You’re just jealous that my daddy is the best,” Jongdae laughed at him.

               Chanyeol blinked. He glanced at Baekhyun who had looked up with a confused face and Minseok who was also looking dumbly at the blonde. Jongdae glanced between them and opened and closed his mouth a few times, suddenly noticing what he said. He huffed out a chuckle, “guys, I’m joking – you know? Sugar daddy? No need to stare at me like I’m insane.”

               “You’re just so strange,” Minseok laughed at him.

               The rest of their lunch went on without too much interesting happening. Chanyeol watched Jongdae out of the corner of his eye the rest of the hour, but mostly tried to focus on his work. Luhan and Yixing suddenly joined the conversation about awful roommates when Baekhyun started complaining about the kid he got stuck with for his last year of school. Soon enough, they were all standing with their bags and saying their goodbyes.

               “Jongdae!” Chanyeol called, running over to the blonde boy who was heading out of the dining hall alone. He glanced up at Chanyeol but waited for him to catch up. “Where are you heading?” Chanyeol asked as he fell into a walk beside the smaller.

               “Oh, to the science building,” Jongdae said, waving a hand in the general direction Chanyeol was heading.

               “Oh, cool, I’ll walk with you,” Chanyeol smiled.

               They chatted easily as they walked, and Chanyeol could totally understand why both Baekhyun and Minseok had befriended the boy – he was going to fit perfectly into their little friend group. He made jabs at Chanyeol and laughed even louder than Baekhyun; he also wasn’t afraid to reach out and grip Chanyeol’s arm or lean into him as he giggled. “Can I see a picture of your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked as Jongdae laughed loudly about something or another that ‘Kris’ had said one time.

               Jongdae instantly whipped out his phone, scrolling through what looked like an Instagram before shoving it in Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol squinted slightly at the screen to see the really fucking attractive guy standing behind Jongdae in a selfie that the blonde boy had taken. Jongdae was grinning his ear to ear smile that Chanyeol had already become familiar with, while his boyfriend was obviously leaning over to be able to get in the shot behind his shoulder and was scowling at the camera. Without a smile, the guy reminded Chanyeol of a model with perfectly proportional facial features and perfectly messy hair that he obviously had taken a lot of time to style. Jongdae leaned over and swiped to show another photo they must have taken at the same time, but showed their full bodies. Said boyfriend guy was _huge_ , which was obvious even with him slouching slightly in the photo where he was smiling at a laughing Jongdae who was hugging him. “Damn,” Chanyeol said the only thing he could think of. “He’s really hot.”

               “I know, right?” Jongdae laughed. “I can’t believe he asked me out,” he hummed, taking his phone back. “We’ve been together an entire year now, too.”

               “Is he actually your daddy?” Chanyeol blurted out the question that had been eating at him. Jongdae stiffened immediately and tried to laugh it off.

               “I was _kidding_ dude, I was making a sugar daddy joke – cause, Minseok was right, he does buy me a lot of stuff,” Jongdae chuckled.

               “I didn’t mean a sugar daddy,” Chanyeol said seriously.

               Jongdae stopped walking and turned to look at Chanyeol suspiciously. Chanyeol tried to look as understanding and nice as possible. “Why would you ask that?”

               “I was just wondering,” Chanyeol said, suddenly panicking at how he would explain himself. He rubbed at the back of his head before whispering, “One of my friends… is like that…” He said slowly. He hated lying, so tried to put as much truth into his explanation as possible. “Actually, two of them are – and they have their daddy who takes care of them and stuff, and they get to act like kids and just have fun all the time.”

               “That’s a bit weird,” Jongdae said, laughing without it reaching his eyes.

               “It’s okay if that’s how you and your boyfriend are too,” Chanyeol said. Jongdae wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead was fiddling with his phone nervously.

               “Just… don’t tell the guys okay?” Jongdae whispered, looking scared as he looked back to Chanyeol. “It’s not exactly… normal… ya know?”

               Chanyeol couldn’t help grinning and shifting from foot to foot in place. “So you really do have a daddy? You aren’t just saying that?”

               “Why would I lie about that?” Jongdae whined at him, his cheeks flushing. “It’s kind of embarrassing!”

               “My boyfriend is my daddy too!” Chanyeol said cheerily, grabbing Jongdae’s hands in his excitement. “We should play one day! You should meet Sehunnie and Nini too! It would be so much fun!” Chanyeol could see the exact moment that Jongdae fully relaxed cause his eyes got wide and his grin got even bigger as he jumped up and down in place.

               “This is kind of exciting,” he admitted. “I’ve never had any other friends like me before!”

               “You’ll have to come over,” Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “I have to show you all my Rilakkumas.”

               “No, _you_ have to come over _my_ house so I can show you _my_ collection!”

               “We can go take turns,” Chanyeol laughed and pointed between them. “I’ll go to your house one day and then you can come to mine the next!” Jongdae nodded happily in agreement and immediately shoved his phone back into Chanyeol’s hands for him to program in his number.

               Chanyeol was nearly skipping back to the bus stop after his Economics class. He was just so excited to tell his daddy about his new friend – he had never made another Little friend by himself before, only ever meeting them through his daddy. He was sure his daddy was going to be so proud of him for making a new friend, and he was already thinking of all the fun things they could do together. He barely remembered the punishment that was still wedged inside of him, and the inevitable punishment that would come when he got home that evening.

               “Daddy~!” Chanyeol called as he opened the front door. He placed his shoes neatly on the mat before going to find Kyungsoo who was sitting at the desk in his office. Chanyeol giggled at the round, black framed glasses perched on his Daddy’s nose. Kyungsoo looked incredibly surprised when Chanyeol swooped down to kiss him on the cheek and climbed into his lap.

               “Did you have a good day?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously.

               “Yes!” Chanyeol giggled. “I made a new friend all by myself, Daddy – and he’s a Little too!”

               Kyungsoo instantly softened, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and squeezing his side slightly. “Oh, really? Tell me about him,” he encouraged with the heart shaped smile Chanyeol loved so much.

               Chanyeol chattered on and on all about Jongdae and how they had met and how Chanyeol had figured out the new boy was just like him and Sehunnie and Nini and how excited they had become when they figured it out. Kyungsoo hummed and “ooh”ed appropriately as he nudged Chanyeol up and off him to lead the two of them into the kitchen. Chanyeol was just finishing up summarizing his exciting day and begging his daddy to set up a playdate when Kyungsoo set out his after school snack of apples and peanut butter – always the health nut.

               “Of course we can organize something, baby,” Kyungsoo hummed. “Give Jongdae my number and tell his Daddy to text me – sound good?” Chanyeol cheered in agreement and grabbed one of the apple slices. “How was the rest of your day, besides meeting Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked, a glint in his eye as he walked around the counter to slide a hand over Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol jumped slightly and blushed – he had nearly forgotten. After the initial start of the day, it had been easy to ignore.

               “It was… good,” Chanyeol said after a few moments.

               “Yeah?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Baby didn’t take it out right?” He hummed the question, letting his hand glide lower and feel at the plug.

               “No,” Chanyeol flinched slightly as it moved within him from his daddy’s hand.

               “Good,” Kyungsoo patted his backside again before smiling at him. “Daddy has to do some more work now, so baby can go do homework – okay?”

               Chanyeol stared at him with his jaw open, “But…”

               “But what?” Kyungsoo asked in a singsong voice.

               “You aren’t… gonna… take it out?” Chanyeol asked with pink across his cheekbones.

               “Nah,” Kyungsoo shrugged, turning to head back toward his office. “Maybe later.”

               Chanyeol watched him go in awe. Although he had forgotten about the plug while he had been out, the way his daddy had just purposefully moved it within him had his nerves standing on end again and his dick interested. It took a lot of willpower to grab the plate of snacks and walk into his own room rather than his Daddy’s.

               He glanced warily toward his Daddy’s door every couple of minutes, willing it to open and the shorter man to come out, because he could _not_ focus on homework right now. He stared at the ceiling for a while before flipping onto his stomach and playing games on his phone, but the time was starting to get later and later with no sign from the black haired man. Chanyeol huffed and submitted himself to the fact that Kyungsoo may never rid him of his punishment when the door across the hall finally creaked open and a tired looking Kyungsoo walked out. He had his glasses pushed up into his hair and was rubbing a hand over his face but Chanyeol raced over to him excitedly all the same. “Can we do it now?” He asked, bouncing in place. Kyungsoo looked up at him in confusion.

               “Do what?”

               “My… punishment?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “No, it’s dinner time,” Kyungsoo said simply, wandering back into the kitchen.

               Chanyeol was going to rip his hair out.

               An hour later after kung pao chicken and noodles had been made, they had sat down and eaten everything, and even washed the dishes, Chanyeol was about ready to explode.

               “Daddy~” he whined loudly at Kyungsoo who had flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

               “Baby I’m tired,” he mumbled back and huffed out an ‘oof’ as Chanyeol flopped down on top of him, nuzzling into his stomach. Chanyeol preened as Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his ice cream colored hair and looked up at him with a grin. “You seem awfully excited for a boy who was supposed to be getting punished.” Chanyeol immediately turned his smile into a frown and pouted at him.

               “No, I’m not excited, nope,” Chanyeol shook his head cutely, making Kyungsoo bark out a laugh.

               “Okay, fine, go get ready for me then,” Kyungsoo hummed, patting the top of Chanyeol’s head. The younger didn’t need much more encouragement to scramble up off the couch and race into the master bedroom. He could hear Kyungsoo’s chuckles as he pulled his tank top off and slid his shorts and boxers down to his ankles to step out of. He had just rested himself with his cheek in the sheets and his hips in the air when he saw his daddy step into the door frame. “You always look so pretty for me,” he cooed as he walked over to the edge of the bed. He brushed his hand over the handle of the plug again, making Chanyeol bite down on his lip. “Was this as exciting as you thought it would be after seeing Nini with one?”

               “Yes,” Chanyeol blushed. He figured he wouldn’t mention that he had halfway forgot about it by the end of the day.

               “Doesn’t seem like much of a punishment if you liked it so much,” Kyungsoo pressed his lips together as he pulled away to rummage through their bedside table. Chanyeol buried his face in one of the pillows and listened to the telltale popping sound of the bottle of lube. He still wasn’t prepared to feel his daddy’s coated fingers circling the plug and he flinched and gasped away from the cold. His daddy didn’t even seem to noticed as he slowly slid in his first finger alongside the toy, crooking it within him to pull out a gasp. The plug was a small one, so the stretch wasn’t too much, but Chanyeol winced slightly and could feel the flare of pain as two fingers slid in and out of him around it.

               “Daddy~” he mumbled, breathing heavily. “I think that’s enough.”

               “Are you trying to tell me what I should be doing?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him that immediately had him averting his eyes and shaking his head. Still, a moment later he felt the digits slide out of him and the toy within him being pulled at. He bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets as he felt the now-familiar weight disappear from within him. He heard his daddy hum to himself as he slid his fingers back in to thrust in and out a few times and scissor them pleasantly. “It really does leave you nice and open for me,” he cooed at Chanyeol’s stuttered moans. “I think I could get used to using this more often.” Chanyeol let out a small huff that could have been in agreement or not before he was empty again and being turned onto his back by strong hands.

               He hadn’t even noticed that his daddy had taken off his shirt, he must have when he was going to get the little bottle by their bed, or maybe before that, but now he was easily unbuttoning his pants. Chanyeol stared at the movements of his dainty fingers that Chanyeol was always surprised at the strength they held, and licked over his lips unconsciously. He was just beginning to formulate the idea of sucking his daddy off when those strong hands appeared in his hair and was tugging him harshly forward and toward his still clothed half erection. Chanyeol didn’t have to be told what to do, didn’t even have to look up to see the glint in his daddy’s eye as he was tugged forward. He nuzzled against the front of his daddy’s crotch, nosing at the bulge there that began to get more and more interested as he nudged and mouth at it through his underwear.

               He felt the rough tug on his head as he greedily raised his hands to shove his daddy’s clothing out of the way, but he couldn’t help not caring as he finally got his mouth on his daddy’s skin. He loved hearing the gasp Kyungsoo would release when he licked from the very base to the tip and his scalp was beginning to burn with how hard he was gripping his hair. Chanyeol made sure not to hold onto his daddy’s hips as he took the head into his mouth, bobbing down slightly and tasting the cold metal piercing the head along his tongue. He always thought it was the most fun when he would pay special attention to the barbell sticking out of either side, rolling the tiny metal balls over his tongue, because of the sounds he would actually get in return. Making his daddy actually moan or jerk in surprise had become his favorite game since his daddy insisted on having such a stoic persona even when they were in bed together. Today was no different as Kyungsoo jerked his hips slightly when Chanyeol bobbed low enough for the piercing to run along his throat and Chanyeol couldn’t help smiling as he pulled back.

               He _wasn’t_ prepared for his daddy grabbing his hair with both hands and pressing his hips forward until his dick hit the back of his throat without warning, making Chanyeol gag. He didn’t release Chanyeol’s locks though, instead pulling out to thrust back in harshly over and over. Chanyeol panicked only slightly at the beginning before remembering to relax his throat and jaw completely and let his daddy do as he liked. He felt the involuntary tears streaming down his face and he gasped loudly in a sob when Kyungsoo finally pulled back fully. The lips on his forehead and thumbs running just below his eyes calmed him immediately. “No crying,” Kyungsoo murmured and kissed Chanyeol’s swollen lips quickly. Chanyeol just nodded and breathed heavily. “Hands and knees again.” Chanyeol bit his lip but did as he was told – it wasn’t very often that his daddy took him like this. They both always said they’d prefer getting to see each other, but Chanyeol didn’t argue since he was supposed to be getting punished.

               He lowered himself firmly onto his forearms with his hips up again like before and was grateful when he felt Kyungsoo move a pillow underneath him. “Do you think Baby deserves to come tonight?” Kyungsoo hummed the question as he slicked up his erection and pressed the head against Chanyeol’s fluttering entrance. “I’m not sure if he does.”

               “Whatever Daddy says,” Chanyeol said quietly.

               “Good boy,” his daddy murmured as he pressed in.

               Chanyeol always got slightly overwhelmed at the beginning; wriggling slightly away as his daddy filled him up and making him dig his fingers roughly into the skin of his hips. And after being strung up for most of the day and stretched around the toy, the much bigger thing felt so much more intense. Even if they had been doing it for years, Chanyeol still never got over the feeling of his daddy’s hip bones against his backside and his dick pressing as deep as it could go. He discovered pretty soon after Kyungsoo had gotten his piercing that the barbell always managed to press right up against his prostate on the initial push, and he kind of wanted to die at the feeling.

               “You good?” his daddy mumbled quietly, rubbing soothing circles into his hips. He nodded slightly, preening at the attention, before feeling his daddy pull back and push in again.

               His daddy was always pretty rough, it was more rare that they had a slow love-making session than one that left Chanyeol feeling breathless and with bruises cover his skin, but today he could feel the pent up anger in his daddy each time his hips snapped into contact with him over and over. Chanyeol cried out, stuttering gasps and moans, every time his prostate was brushed against, which seemed to be on every thrust.

               “Ah-ah,” Chanyeol stuttered out. “F-Faster,” he mumbled out. He wasn’t sure if his daddy had heard him until the already rough pace sped up and Chanyeol could feel his throat getting sore from his moans. He let himself drop from his forearms and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists.

               He was glad for the pillow his daddy had put below him as his legs trembled to hold him up. He pressed himself back into each of his daddy’s thrusts, but also ground down into the fabric, groaning at the feeling on his neglected cock. “No, no,” Kyungsoo said sternly, hauling his hips up higher. “I haven’t decided if you’re allowed to come yet,” he said, his voice much too calm for how fast he was thrusting into Chanyeol. Chanyeol cried out as he tried to wriggle his hips to get any sort of friction against his erection.

               “Please Daddy!” he screamed, feeling tears gathering in his eyes again. “Pl-please… please let me cum,” he hiccupped.

               “Why should I?” his daddy asked, grunting as his pace didn’t falter.

               “B-B-Because… because I’ve learn-learned my lesson! And I pr-promise to a-always get good grades!” Chanyeol cried as his prostate was abused over and over. Kyungsoo hummed behind him as though he were thinking, and Chanyeol sighed in relief as a familiar palm wrapped around his leaking cock.

               It wasn’t long before he was spilling over his daddy’s hand, making a mess of the sheets and pillow beneath him and he got to bask in his orgasm as his daddy used his oversensitive body to chase his own release. His daddy pulled him close against his chest after pulling out and maneuvered them so they could lay down in a clean section of the sheets.

               “Hm,” Chanyeol yawned as he snuggled back against Kyungsoo’s chest. “I should get in trouble more often.”

               His daddy’s arms tightened around him as Kyungsoo sighed. “That wasn’t the point of this,” he growled, nipping Chanyeol on the earlobe, making the younger jump slightly. “You should know I won’t be afraid to not let you come next time.” Chanyeol whined at him vaguely about being a meanie before falling silent. “Though, I do like the idea you got from Nini,” his daddy mumbled against his neck where he was sucking a hickey into the skin.

               “Hm?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “I liked the idea of you walking around campus – going to class, even talking with friends – knowing that toy was in you,” Chanyeol felt his daddy smile against his skin. “Thinking of my darling baby Channie being so naughty in public was adorable.”

               “I liked it too,” Chanyeol giggled, turning so he could wind himself around the smaller man. “It was like a secret,” he grinned.

               “We’ll have to do it next time we go out,” Kyungsoo hummed, running a hand over Chanyeol’s cheeks where tears had dried. “I want to see you squirm,” he laughed as he pinched the boy’s cheek, making him stick out his bottom lip in a pout. “You said you want to have a playdate with Jongdae, right?”

               Chanyeol immediately perked up, nodding, “yes!”

               “Well, then we’ll have to set that up very soon,” Kyungsoo smiled. “We’ll see if you can keep the secret from your friend.”

               “But secrets aren’t fun if you keep them from your friends,” Chanyeol said with a glint in his eye.

               “Yeah? Like how Nini showed you his when you weren’t supposed to see?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol giggled. “I think Jongdae would find it fun.”

               “No showing other Littles your butt plug,” Kyungsoo laughed, tickling Chanyeol’s sides until the taller was squealing and squirming away.

               “No promises,” Chanyeol grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/critiques are appreciated! <3


End file.
